The In-Between Child
by shootingarrowsinaflash
Summary: Rhea is a girl with a confusing past and an unknown future. She is conflicted; strong minded; and feels every emotion. She is not fit to be a Jedi and too good to be a sith's apprentice. And yet she can't ever live a normal life. This story is best read when you know how the characters' voices sound. It is recommended that you watch Star Wars Episodes I, II, or III before reading.
1. Chapter 1: Hesitant

Coruscant,34 BBY

It was just like any other day in Coruscant as you would suppose for the sun always shown, it never rained, and everyone went about their jobs going to and fro with little excitement in their lives.

Master Yoda sat on his hover chair rubbing his chin with three green fingers. Master Windu accompanied him as they paced the tall and beautiful halls of the Jedi Temple.

"Then train her we must. For, her future…unknown," said Yoda looking down at the floor then to Master Windu.

"But she is too old. Anger and fear grows within her as we speak. Never in a thousand years has someone as old as she, been taken on to train as a Jedi. Surely, there must be some other way."

"Hmmm, yes. Long I have thought about this. But think we must of her circumstances. Unfortunate. Rare. She…survived. Rather we train her…or we leave her to the dark side."

"Who is to be her master then?"

"Good question that is. Adi Gallia ready I think ….to take on a padawan."

"That would have to do. We can discuss this matter again when the council convenes."

The warm hues of the setting sun glistened on the tall metal like buildings surrounding the Jedi temple. A young padawan learner by the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi walked in on his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, who stood thinking by the window.

"Master, what is it?"

"The council has approved of the girl."

"The quiet one? But she is too old. Did they give their reasons?"

"They said her circumstances require the training of the Jedi, otherwise, the Sith could use her. But besides the age factor there is more to it that I disapprove of."

"Like what?"

"She has a certain…dark side to her that would be hard to undo."

"I'm sure Master Yoda has felt the same as you do but if he approves of her then he must think there is hope."

"The force is strong with her and her midi-chlorian levels are unusually high which are in her favor. Yet, she has a strong emotional presence about her that would be difficult to tame and could be her undoing if not taken care of."

"I see."

"Not only that, her will power, I feel, is abnormally strong for someone of her age."

"Oh?" Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows in amusement. "She is like you, Master. She probably has her own way of doing things as well, even if it defies whatever the council says."

Qui-Gon frowned but continued anyway secretly agreeing she _was_ very much like him even now. "Yes, but her emotions masked by her will are what worries me."

"If you are so worried, Master, I suggest you oversee her training from a distance. I'm sure whoever her master will be, won't mind you overlooking her training."

"You have grown wise, my padawan."

A young girl of about 12 stepped into the dim lit room where Master Yoda sat calmly meditating.

"Master?"

The girl walked up and sat in front of him observing whether or not she should disturb his meditation. She decided to leave him and got up slowly to avoid disturbing him further.

"A question have you?"

The girl turned, not startled by the break in the silence but as if she had anticipated him speaking just then.

"Yes, Master. What is to be done about my training? Am I to be trained?" She sat down quickly looking intently into the eyes of the little green goblin-like man.

"Agreed the council has. To be trained by Adi Gallia you are."

The girl nodded and smiled but her eyes glistened fiercely.

"Thank you, Master Yoda."


	2. Chapter 2: Signs of a Disturbed Girl

"Close your eyes. Feel the Force. It is in the atmosphere surrounding each and every living thing." She sighed and smiled. "Do you feel it my, padawan?"

Three days had passed since Yoda had told the young girl that she would be trained. And so for the past three days Master Adi Gallia had been training her and for the past three days Qui-Gon had been watching her from a distance.

"Master, I have been searching all over for you." Young Obi-Wan had just come up behind Qui-Gon but his master calmly turned to Obi-Wan, "If you had followed your instincts you would have found me right away."

"I'm sorry, Master. How is it going?

"It is going well so far. She has learned much in a few days…more than is usual."

They both turned to look at the girl again sitting on the floor, cross legged and with her eyes closed. She was still. Her breathing was steady. Her thoughts were controlled.

"Very good, Rhea." Master Gallia opened her own eyes and smiled at the girl before her. Rhea opened her eyes and looked to the side where Master Qui-Gon and Master Obi-Wan stood looking at her. Her face showed no expression except a little discomfort.

* * *

Later that day, Rhea approached Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan as they were discussing issues within the republic.

"Masters."

Both turned to her.

"I mean no disrespect, Master Qui-Gon, but I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"Why is it that you find me so interesting that you have to be present every time I train?"

Qui-Gon furrowed his brows slightly thinking to himself that he had made certain that he was out of her sight the whole time with the exception of that last session. Her senses must be strong."

"Every time?" he asked teasingly.

"I know you were there since the beginning."

"And how do you know?"

"…I...I just do." She lowered her eyes and frowned. "I'm not sure. I just know."

"Your senses are well tuned, young one."

In a split second her expression changed from slight annoyance to a worried, confused, and scared expression "But how do you know that? I don't even know that! How can I be this person who I can't even recognize?"

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were surprised at this sudden outburst by the young girl that stood before them. She showed a very different part of her character with innocence in her voice, her desperate tone, and a look that can soften any soul to feel for her.

She lowered her eyes to her feet and in a small voice said, "help me please." A few tears trickled down her cheek. She had no recollection of her past and didn't know who her parents were or where she came from. It was as if she just popped into existence. She had nothing to steady herself and nothing to stand up for except the little voice inside her that told her what to do.

Qui-Gon kneeled in front of the girl and took her hands in his. "Rhea, do not be afraid. I know you struggling because you have nowhere to call home. But that is not your fault. You feel an emptiness inside that nothing can seem to fix right now. But I promise you it will get better and you will find answers. Have hope, dear padawan."

Rhea looked up with a tear stained face. She looked into Qui-Gon's kind eyes and smiled a little.

"What you can do is special. The Force is the reason why we all can sense things that are happening or will happen. The Force is still a mystery to many of us but we must trust it. Learn it well. Don't fear." Qui-Gon got up and smiled down at her.

Obi-Wan stood off to the side watching the scene with a smile he could not hide. Him and Qui-Gon didn't always get along in years passed and they clashed more than once when Obi-Wan was young. However, when Qui-Gon took Obi-Wan in to be his apprentice they became closer than either of them could possibly imagine. Qui-Gon was like the father Obi-Wan had never had. He knew in that moment that his master would also be that father figure in her life that she needed desperately…and maybe he would himself be the older brother.

"Master, Qui-Gon, your assistance is needed on Naboo. Master Yoda requests that you leave at once." A newly pledged Jedi came up to Qui-Gon in a hurry.

"Would you excuse me, young padawan. But it seems I have some work to attend to. Come, Obi-Wan.

Rhea watched as the three swiftly walked in the direction of Master Yoda's meditation room. She sighed and frowned. She slightly regretted her behavior and her sudden change of emotions. She knew that was not the Jedi way but she had no control in that moment. It was all very sudden.


	3. Chapter 3: Trust

3 weeks had gone by and Rhea had heard nothing from Master Qui-Gon and his apprentice. She hadn't seen them and suspected Yoda had sent them on some important mission for the Council or maybe more for the Republic.

Rhea leaned against one of the towering marble pillars in the main hall of the Jedi Temple. She was taking a break from her training and took the chance to explore more of the temple and temple grounds. She needed a place to escape too and think because she constantly felt watched and always under supervision. It seemed no one trusted her yet...even after all this time. She knew this because she over-heard her master and Master Ki-Adi-Mundi talking one day in hushed tones:

"How is the training proceeding?"

"My padawan learns quickly...very quickly."

"And her...emotions?"

"Plenty of them. Though I know she tries to hide them...I still sense them. She won't let go."

Ki-Adi-Mundi shook his head and still in a hushed voice exclaimed, "I told the Council that it would be impossible to train this girl _and_ wipe away her fears and anger too...and at this age!"

"I think she tries."

"Either she does or doesn't there is no try...Master Yoda's words."

"She is learning though. I have hope in her yet."

They both in an instant turned to look at Rhea standing off in the other room staring at them. She looked down and continued her exercises. She could feel her eyes get hot and a lump in her throat form. She wanted to run away just then and cry but she bit her lip and continued her work. Of course she has too feel! Fear and Anger are both natural feelings! Why are they so bad?

Now that she has some time to herself for the first time in 3 weeks she could finally think about everything that had passed. She stood still with arms crossed in front of her peering through the doorway of a room across the hall. She saw Yoda leaning on his cane instructing some younglings. That's when she felt it: the pain come back again. It was another one of those burning sensations in her nose when you know you are about to cry.

She wasn't quite sure what made her so upset, the fact that nobody trusted her yet or the fact she didn't know who she was or where she came from and how she even got here in the first place. All she could remember was hot golden sand far as the eye could see and then voices yelling and shouting. And that is where everything went blank and she woke up on a bed in the medical bay of an unknown ship owned by unknown people. A medical robot standing over her reassured her that everything was going to be okay and to keep calm and try to sleep.

Rhea furrowed her brows and closed her eyes to remember more but all was lost. She wanted to ask Qui-Gon what had happened again but the few times she tried to ask before she would either choke on her words out of fear of the answer or he predicted her question and he would hastily change the subject.

"Troubled are we?"

Rhea's thoughts came back and she dropped her hands behind her back looked at Yoda standing before her both of his tiny green hands on his cane smiling softly.

"I...I um. I'm fine really...just"

"just thinking?"

Rhea nodded.

"thinking about the past and where you come from?"

"Do you know?" Rhea looked at him with a look that could melt any heart.

"Know? Many things I know, yes. But many things you do not want to know. Not yet, child."

Rhea winced at the idea of patience on this matter. How? How could they keep all this information from her? Information about her and information she had a right to know?

"Too focused on the past you are. Focus on the present."

Rhea changed the subject seeing that she couldn't get anything out of him, "Master Yoda, when is Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan returning?"

Yoda chuckled, "They will return when the time is right."

Rhea rolled her eyes. Could he be anymore vague?

Rhea bowed her head to the little green man and he toddled away all the while Rhea gazing at him. Sometimes Yoda could be so annoying sometimes, she thought to herself. He always avoids answering my questions and twists them around to form some life lesson he thinks I need to learn.

"Rhea, are you ready?"

Rhea glanced up at her master and sighed and looked back at the little green man, "Yes, as ready as I'll ever be."

Days, weeks, months passed before Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan returned. Rhea saw them talking to master Yoda and she froze in her tracks. She was having a hard day again. Her training was going fine but that wasn't bothering her. It was an internal struggle that kept coming back to her when she got bored or was tired and today she was both.

Qui-Gon saw her and finished his thought with Yoda and excused himself. "Rhea, I hear you are learning much."

"I am."

...

"Is that all they tell you?"

As soon as that left her mouth she regretted it because it was a bit forward and harsh.

Qui-Gon chuckled a little, "My dear, you have nothing to fear. I see your internal struggle. It isn't hard to detect," He laid his big hands on her small shoulders. "Find peace at where you are now. Your past is your past and someday we hope to tell you but now is not the time. You deserve to know, yes. But focus on your training and do not let your curiosity of your past consume your thoughts. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, I can."

"You are brave."

"I try."


End file.
